Awards Ceremony
by ILE
Summary: Farkle is invited to an awards night and Riley volunteers to go with him. This is a Farley (Farkle x Riley) ship. I know that the show wants Lucas and Riley, but I think they would be cute together. This fanfiction piece is how I feel the story should go for the Girl Meets Farkle's Choice episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I know that Lucas and Riley are supposed to be together based on the show. But, I feel that Farkle and Riley would be cute together. Since they share so many traits together, I feel that they should be together. Sorry for such a short first chapter, but the next one will be longer. Please review if you have a chance! Thanks!

* * *

Riley and Maya were standing by their lockers talking and getting their books out. Farkle walked up to them. "Hello Ladies," he greeted them with a smile.

"Farkle," they responded in unison.

"What are you doing tonight Riley?" He asked.

Riley shrugged at his comment. "I might be working on math later." She rather enjoyed learning and doing homework like that.

Turning to Maya, he asked, "What about you?"

With a blank look, Maya asked, "Why?"

"Well, tonight, I have this awards assembly and I was wondering if either of you would like to go with me to it?" He asked them, awkwardly.

Both girls exchanged worried glances, before Maya asked, "And, why do you need one of us to go with you?"

"I go to it annually, and I'd like one of you to be my date."

Riley blushed after Farkle asked them. She exchanged a nervous glance at Maya.

With a sigh, he turned around. "It's alright ... I guess I'll have to go by myself..."

Riley argued with herself mentally. _I ought to go. I met his friends already and they were nice to me, despite how awkward I might have acted. They accepted me for being a geek, just like them, which was probably his intention. Although I like Lucas, Farkle is sweet to me. He does try to help me a lot, and I do care about him. He is my friend, after all. I should help him._ Finally succumbing to her thoughts, she just had to say it now.

"Wait," Riley exclaimed. "I'll go with you. I mean, you've helped me so much, and well, I - I wouldn't mind being your date for the award assembly tonight." She looked over at Maya, who had a thankful look on her face.

"Thanks Riley. I'll stop by later to pick you up. Maybe at 7?" Winking at the brunette, he walked away with his hands up in the air victoriously.

After Farkle walked away, Maya looked over at Riley. "You have a date with Farkle," she teased.

"Yeah," Riley said with a blush on her cheeks. "But, I mean, it can't be bad, right?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Maya quipped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much everyone for the reviews and follows! I agree that Riley and Farkle have more of the Topanga and Cory charm from Boy Meets World. Here's the second chapter. Just as a note, my current plans are only to make this three chapters long (so one more chapter). Please review / follow if you like it!

* * *

Later on in the day, Riley was standing in front of a floor length mirror. It was her first date, and needless to say, she was excited. Sure, it was with Farkle and she thought more of him as a good friend. But, Farkle clearly cared about her. After all, he helped her feel popular by inviting her to a geek party. She knew that he wanted her to be happy. But, it was about time that she wanted him to be happy. Besides, she had already shared her first kiss with Farkle. Even though she didn't want to admit it to Maya, and even though he missed, she felt a connection with him. He was nice enough to her, and a loyal friend.

Turning slightly, Riley looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a dark blue dress that reached down to her ankles and a pair of black-heeled sandals on her feet. Her fingernails were painted light blue. She managed to style her hair into a neat braid. With this being her first date, she wanted to look nice.

"Honey, Farkle's here!" Cory called up the stairs for her, after the doorbell rand.

"Ok dad!" She called back down, as she put a pair of silver earrings in her ear lobes. She picked up a small black handbag, and hurried downstairs with a giggle.

Cory was waiting for Riley by the stairs, and hugged his daughter. "Have fun tonight." he said to her, with a smile on his face.

Topanga smiled to Riley as well. "My baby's first date! But, don't stay out too late."

"I won't Mom," Riley smiled to her mother. She already knew that her father preferred Farkle to Lucas anyway. After she told her father that she was going with Farkle tonight, he seemed relieved. Actually, he seemed rather happy about it. She already knew that Farkle's father and her father were friends in school, as well. But, it seemed like her father was relatively happy about Farkle in class as well. At any rate, her father approved of him, and that was all that mattered.

Turning towards the door, Riley looked over at Farkle. He was wearing a tuxedo with a blue tie. "Hi Riley," he greeted her with a smile. Running over to Farkle, she hugged him. "Thanks for inviting me," she said to him, before releasing him a few moments later. He looked over at Cory. "Don't worry sir, She'll be home early enough."

Cory smiled to Farkle. "Have a good time with her, and keep her out as late as you need to."

Looking at his date with a smile, Farkle added, "Farkle and Riley out." They both strode through the door.

After they left the house, Farkle held Riley's hand. Blushing, she looked away, but didn't move her hand away from his. Instead, she laced her fingers with his.

Farkle smiled at Riley. "Thanks for coming with me. I was hoping that you would."

Riley couldn't help but to giggle at what he said. "Thanks, I'm glad you asked." It was really no secret that Farkle liked her. She was conflicted herself on whether or she she liked him. She liked Lucas, but Farkle was nice too. "You look handsome tonight," she added.

"Thanks. You look beautiful yourself. Did you do the braid your hair yourself? It looks good," he complimented her. He was actually one of the first people that noticed any change in her appearance. Incidentally, she liked it that he noticed.

"Braid. Yes, I did," Blushing at his comment awkwardly, she looked down at her feet. "Um, we better go before we're late."

"Right, we don't want to do that."

Still holding hands, they set off for the awards ceremony together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the long wait, but chapter 3 is here now! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and likes! As I said in chapter 2, this chapter will be the last one for this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

At the ceremony, Riley and Farkle were sitting next to each other, eating a pasta dinner that was made specifically for the ceremony.

"I wonder if you're going to win an award?" she asked him.

Farkle shrugged to her. Just because he attended the ceremony annually, that didn't necessarily mean that he would win an award. Sometimes, he went just to cheer on a friend. So, it wasn't a requirement for him to win something. Considering the fact that he managed to have Riley as his date, he figured that it wasn't something he should ultimately admit to her. "I should. I have so many talents."

She giggled at his response. "Yeah, and you're pretty smart too."

"Awe, thanks. You're smart too."

"Thanks ... But not as smart as you."

"No, really, you are smart."

Riley smiled. She was equally surprised when Farkle invited her to a nerdy geeky party and considered her to be one of them. So, she shouldn't be too surprised by that. For the most part, she liked school and liked to learn. Of course, both of them regularly earned A's in their classes. But, she never really considered herself smart before.

Just as the awards ceremony was starting, Farkle reached over and held Riley's hand. She looked down at their hands, blushing, but she didn't pull her hand away.

* * *

"Now for our next award. This next student has won our spelling bee championship. And the winner is …. " After a long pause, for the announcer to look inside of the envelope, she announced, "Farkle Minkus!"

Farkle jumped out of his seat, his hands raised in the air in glorious victory. He nearly ran up to the podium to accept his award. Shaking the announcer's hand, he clutched the award in his other hand. He smiled as he heard the audience clapping for him. Spotting Riley at their seats, he smiled even bigger as she clapped for him as well. Reaching the podium, he stopped to say a few words.

"I'd like to thank my mother, father, and my friends for helping me and supporting me. I'd like to especially thank my friend and date Riley for coming with me tonight," he said while gesturing over to her, before adding, "Thank you, I am Farkle!"

After his announcement, Farkle returned back to his seat.

"Congratulations!" Riley beamed at him, hugging him in the process.

Before they broke the embrace, he went to kiss her. But, he kissed her forehead by mistake, completely missing her lips again.

Just as he went to raise his hands triumphantly, she giggled a bit that he missed again. "Hey, try it like this next time," she added, as she leaned in to kiss him. Standing on her toes, she kissed him directly on his lips. Despite Farkle having a surprised look on his face, Riley held the kiss for felt like an eternity, before finally breaking it off. "Now, we shared our first kiss," she added, shyly. Blushing, she quickly sit back down in her seat.

Farkle blushed as well, surprised that she would kiss him. Sitting back down in his seat, he whispered, "Thanks."

* * *

Arriving at the Matthews's Apartment, Riley and Farkle stopped at the door.

"Thanks, again, for asking me to go with you to the ceremony," Riley said with a smile.

"I was glad to have you as my date," Farkle said to her with a smile.

"So, um, yeah, t-thanks," she repeated. Before she could turn around, Farkle held her hand again. He leaned into her, and kissed her again directly on the lips. They held the kiss for a while, before breaking it off.

Riley's cheeks flushed again, but she smiled at him. "You didn't miss this time," she added with a giggle. "I'll text you later," she said to him.

Smiling, he nodded to her. "Right," he repeated. As she entered the apartment, he shook a first triumphantly. "Yes!"


End file.
